


(You Want to Be My) Mirror [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [43]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Art appreciation, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bodyswap, Crack, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, art "appreciation"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: For the Thrawn Appreciation Week 2018 prompt "work of art."Thrawn and Eli encounter a controversial art piece that promises to offer a unique change in perspective.--“The piece takes one hour to complete,” the artist said. “The door locks and unlocks automatically when the time is up. You'll need to disrobe, of course, there's an anteroom before the gallery to store your things. I look forward to hearing your thoughts!”





	(You Want to Be My) Mirror [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(You Want to Be My) Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351368) by [13th_blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_blackbird/pseuds/13th_blackbird). 



> Recorded for the new kink square of my podfic bingo card.

**Title:**  (You Want to Be My) Mirror

**Fandom:** Star Wars: Thrawn

**Author:** [13th_blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_blackbird/pseuds/13th_blackbird)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Thrawn / Eli Vanto

**Rating:** Explicit

**Length:** 27:56

**Summary:**

 

For the Thrawn Appreciation Week 2018 prompt "work of art."

Thrawn and Eli encounter a controversial art piece that promises to offer a unique change in perspective.

\--

“The piece takes one hour to complete,” the artist said. “The door locks and unlocks automatically when the time is up. You'll need to disrobe, of course, there's an anteroom before the gallery to store your things. I look forward to hearing your thoughts!”

 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351368)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/mirror.mp3)


End file.
